


Better Together.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Song Lyrics, Support, hinted romance - Freeform, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 06:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: Some things really did just go better together.
Relationships: Mandy Ellis & Jason Hayes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Better Together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally something that I will happily delete if it's awful! I decided to post this in a moment of confidence. It’s based off the song ‘Better Together’ by Luke Combs. I took some of my favourite lyrics from the song and used them as prompts for a few Mandy and Jason moments. They’re not in any particular order - just as I remembered them. All and any mistakes are mine.   
> I also don't own anything!

**_Sunday drives and time to kill._ **

“It was a lovely service.” Mandy started conversation with a smile. 

It had been a long time coming, Ray finally feeling ready enough to have his son baptised, and to have the whole team there for love and support. 

Jason nodded, glancing across at her. He was slightly taken aback at the church although covered it better than Sonny did. He was pretty certain Mandy could be ‘lady like’, he’d just never expected to see her in a dress, and not one that was as floral as the one she had on. 

“So, Master Chief, where are we heading?”

Jason shrugged, “We’ll just go for a drive, we’ve got some time to kill before we need to make the kids dinner.” 

“We?” She was quick to question. 

“Yeah, we,” Jason chuckled. “You wanted a ride to the church, and I want some help giving my kids a healthy dinner.”

Mandy gave a small nod. “Sounds fair, but only because I happen to like Emma and Mikey and I don’t want them to starve or be fed a diet of reheated pizzas.”

“I will have you know, Amanda, that I would never feed my kids reheated pizza.”

Mandy gave him a look. 

“Cold pizza, yes,” Jason began to explain, “It’s a staple meal, but never reheated, okay.”

Mandy laughed out loud, not being able to help herself. She assumed that it wasn’t always like that, but then again, with all the places they went it was hard to get a decent meal - in some countries you made do with what they gave you, when you came back all you wanted was comfort food. 

“Let’s just drive, like you say, we’ve got some time to kill.”

Jason smiled a little, he enjoyed his time with Mandy. Driving, killing time, with nothing else to worry about. He hoped she enjoyed it to - he wouldn’t mind if it became a regular Sunday thing of theirs. 

\----------

**_Good old boys and beer._ **

Mandy didn’t mind, she knew it was stereotypical to say that frogmen all like a drink, but it was true, and something that most people attached to bravo would have to get used to.

Jason was thankful that Mandy fit in well with the rest of them. These people were who he considered family, they were the people he trusted, loved and counted on, and she slipped right in and found her own place among them.

“Here,” Jason held out a beer for her, but she shook her head. 

“I don’t want to interrupt boy’s night; I’ve got some more leads to chase up.”

Jason shook his head, “Come on, we can make an exception, just one drink.”

Mandy thought for a moment before sitting down on the makeshift bench next to him taking the bottle from him with a small nod of the head. 

“One drink and then,” Mandy hesitated, “then I need to figure out who killed those people.”

“You’ll figure it out, Mandy, you always do.”

She was grateful for the confidence boost, but she knew right now unless she actually found a lead it Jason’s words would be just that - words.

“And if I don’t,”

Jason gave a smile, nudging her with his shoulder, “Then you’ve got these boys and beer to make you feel better.”

Mandy laughed a little, “To the good old boys and crates of beer.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Jason said before taking a swig.

There was a moment where Mandy tried to focus on the other conversations happening around her, but she didn’t get very far, after a few minutes she ended up turning back to Jason - they always found something to chat about, no matter where they were.

“I’m being serious, Mandy. You will figure this out, I have faith.”

Mandy blushed a little, dipping her head to try and hide it.

“Let’s hope I don’t let you down.”

She continued to drink her beer in silence, although that one drink did turn into a few. 

\----------

**_Your lipstick stained every coffee cup that I got in this house._ **

Jason was trying to keep up with Mikey as he went on about everything that had happened while Jason had been out of the country. 

He glanced over at Mandy who seemed to be doing a better job at keeping up. A better job at responding, really just everything that he was failing to do.

“Can I show you, Mandy?” Mikey asked with a grin.

Mandy nodded with equal enthusiasm. “Of course, we’ll go out front, you can teach me how to play. We’ll leave your dad to wash the dishes.”

“Yeah, sure, I don’t mind at all.” Jason muttered, but with a hint of a smile.

“Thanks dad!” Mikey’s voice had a hint of sarcasm to it. 

As Mandy passed, she placed her now empty mug on the side for Jason to wash up. 

“Maybe we’ll just reserve this mug for you.” He was quick to say. 

Mandy frowned in confusion. 

“Saves me having to keep scrubbing lipstick off them.” He explained with a chuckle.

Mandy shook her head with a small smile, “It’s your house, Jason.”

And her lipstick was on most of the mugs and wine glasses that he had - he minded, or at least he did at first, now he found himself not really caring, it was nice to see that he wasn’t always alone. 

Nice to see that he wasn’t always alone and have a reminder that Mandy really did suit pale pink lipstick. 

\----------

**_And me, as long as you're right here._ **

Jason was fine. It was his go-to word. He was fine, after ever mission, after every injury, every close call, everything, good, bad or ugly, he was always fine. 

Then Mandy came along, and he was still fine. Until she wasn’t there. Until she was ill or on another mission, or a day off, then he was no longer fine. He was coping, making it through.

He was better with her around. Somethings, he found, did work better together, himself and Amanda Ellis were two of those things.

“What you thinking about?” Mandy asked, sitting across from him on the plane.

Jason shrugged, “Just how this team works, you know, somethings go hand in hand.”

Mandy smiled, “Never pictured you as the sentimental type, but I agree. Is this about picking a new team member?” 

“Actually, about you.” He said with a smile. 

“Me?”

“Yeah, we’ve done what, like two cases without you in like four years and now all of a sudden it’s as and when you happen to be in the same country.”

“Jason,”

“I work better when you’re here. Even when we’re arguing, I always work better when you’re around.”

Mandy blushed a little, “I want to be with bravo to, but I went against agency rules or whatever and now,”

“Now we see you as and when.” Jason finished her sentence.

Mandy sighed, “I’m sorry.”

Jason shook his head, “Don’t be. All I’m saying is that I’m fine, I’m better and I’m focused,” he hesitated, wondering if he should say it, “as long as you’re here.”

Mandy smiled, “I’ll try my best to be here more often.”

Jason nodded, “I would appreciate it.”

Mandy moved seat, sitting next to him. “I think we’re one and the same - we’re better when we’re around each other.”

Jason chuckled, “Somethings just go better together, we’re clearly one of those things, Mandy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't too over the top or out of character, and of course, I really do hope it wasn't awful! I would love to know your thoughts and if this should be deleted!


End file.
